oazfandomcom-20200213-history
Gomego
The 328 foot, 60,000 ton, almighty, powerful monster, Gomego has the honor of the title known as Legendary Macrobeing, for sheer power, and ferocity. The power of this mighty Kaiju knows little bounds. He can fire atomic breath, can use a powerful force field, has an epic tail, and can actually be rather clever. He has had many allies, and many enemies, his strongest enemies being Goglia and Guagita. Many people have also tried to copy his powers and appearance to make another monster similar to him, using said monsters to beat him...But, so far, they have all failed. Gomego is feared by the citizens of Planet Supora because he repeatedly terrorized to planet, causing much death, destruction, and ruin. Yet, there were also a few times where he was a hero to the planet, though the people overlook that. His appearance is similar to that of a dinosaur's, but he's not; he's much more powerful than a dinosaur. With so much terror and destruction Gomego caused, not to mention the amount of enemies he's beaten, the Legendary Macrobeing isn't just strong; He's spectacular. His existence was erased from the world of Ohana AdventureZ due to the Doomport. Overview The name of this Kaiju is, as the creator stated, a combination of some sorts. The "Go" is a reference to the character on which Gomego is based, AKA Godzilla. "Mego" is basically a slight change in the word "Mega". The title "Legendary Macrobeing" references Gomego's legendary status as a giant, terrorizing monster in the OAZ continuity. Gomego is based off of the famous character Godzilla, who was created by Japanese film studio Toho. As a result, Gomego's appearance and abilities are very similar, if not the same, as Godzilla's. In fact, the only differences in appearance are colors. Personality-wise, Gomego is very prideful, and will not back down from a fight most of the time. He can also be very clever in battle. Gomego, when angered, will destroy anything and everything in his path. However, he still has some shreds of mercy and slight kindness deep inside him. Originally, Gomego was meant to be a one-shot character, appearing only in the Timeskip. However, the creator of the character had an urge to expand on him, as well as other Kaijus, in the roleplay known as Great Monster War. As a result, Gomego appears in the roleplay, fighting against the Mitanians and Kaiju, alongside the Ohana and other Kaiju. It is currently not known if Gomego will make any other appearances outside of this. Biography Early Life Gomego used to be a dinosaur known as the "Macrosaurus", who lived about 65 million years ago, during the Cretaceous Period. Little is known about his early life as a Macrosaurus. What is know is that he was a battler, taking on the strongest and most skilled of dinosaurs. His power was so great, he could kill a T-Rex. However, this Macrosaurus's life was soon about to be changed forever; while fighting an Anklyosaur and a Pterodactyl, a giant meteor struck Earth, causing the extinction of almost all the dinosaurs. However, Gomego not only survived, but he was transformed, as well, becoming the Legendary Macrobeing, Gomego. The meteor that hit Earth turned out to be sent by the aliens known as Mitanians, in a bid to create more monsters for their conquests. As a result, they captured Gomego and used him as a great weapon of sorts. However, the Mitanians could not handle Gomego for long. He soon broke free of Mitanian control, and wreaked havoc on a planet the Mitanians were near: Planet Supora. The Suporians came to know Gomego as a mighty monster and threat. However, as time went on, Gomego became not only a threat to the planet, but also somewhat of an anti-hero. Many other Kaiju tried to attack Planet Supora, but most of them fell to the might of the Legendary Macrobeing. There were only two Kaiju who managed to beat him: Guagita, the giant gorilla, who, after defeating Gomego, was frozen alongside him; and Goglia, the 3-headed dragon, who nearly killed Gomego. Category:Kaiju